


Alive and Well

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [121]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:This is dark I know so don’t feel like you have to write it but Eddie dies on a call and him and Buck are together but the team doesn’t find out until it’s too late
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Alive and Well

There wasn’t a word to describe how Buck felt. Terrified and distraught came the closest. 

He watched with bated breath as Chim knelt over Eddie’s prone body, pushing his chest in and letting it rise, trying to get his heart to beat again.

A million thoughts were invading his brain.

How was he going to tell Christopher?

How was he going to raise Christopher alone?

What was he going to do without his best friend? His partner?

The sirens wailed around them as he willed Eddie to wake up.

** Hours Earlier **

In all of the calls Buck had responded to, a mudslide was new. Earthquakes, car crashes, and structure fires were par for the course, but none of them had ever dealt with something like this.

“Okay guys tread lightly,” Bobby called out. “Stick together, look out for each other, this could come down any minutes.”

Buck and Eddie picked their way through the mud and around the rocks, trying not to slip and bump into each other.

So far they hadn’t found anyone, just empty, abandoned cars.

They were making their way back to the team when the rumbling started.

“Buck, Eddie,” Bobby’s voice crackled over their radios. “Get back here quick, another slide is going to hit any minute.”

They picked up the pace, moving as quickly as they could through the sludge, tripping over themselves and each other.

The truck was in sight when all of a sudden Eddie shoved him from behind. Buck hit the ground and turned just in time to see Eddie being swept away by the mudslide.

“Eddie!”

He threw himself toward where his partner had disappeared but he was held back by Bobby.

“No no. Not again,” Buck struggled against his captain’s arms. 

“Buck you gotta calm down. When this wave passes we’ll find him.”

“Eddie-”

“Is a good firefighter. He knows what to do Buck.”

The second wave passed quickly and the team rushed to catch up with where Eddie had gone. They found him, partially buried in the mud and rocks. His head was bleeding, a sign he must have hit it on something.

“Eddie,” Buck trudged toward him, kneeling next to him “Eddie. Come on Eddie.”

He put his ear next to Eddie’s mouth, trying to feel his breath.

“He’s not breathing.”

Chim rushed forward, pushing Buck out of the way to check his pulse.

“Help me get him up. We need even ground.”

They got Eddie to solid ground, and Buck was moved out of the way so Chim could start CPR, Hen kneeling by his head with the Ambu bag, pushing air into Eddie’s lungs.

*****

“How long has it been?” Buck asked worriedly.

“A few minutes,” Bobby tried to keep his voice neutral. 

“We don’t know how long he was down before we found him.”

“It’s gonna be okay Buck. You know our best are with him.”

“Bobby he’s up.”

Their heads snapped toward Chim where the paramedics had pulled away from Eddie, who was coughing, struggling to get enough air.

Buck rushed toward him, falling next to him and grabbing his hand.

“Buck,” he wheezed.

“I’m here. Don’t talk Eds, save your breath.”

“Let’s get him up.”

Chim and Hen got him on the backboard and into the ambulance. It was unspoken that Buck would be riding with him.

Eddie’s eyes fluttered as he fell in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital. He kept a vice grip on Buck’s hand until they made it inside and were separated. 

He ended up with a concussion and some scrapes and bruises. The impact to his head was what had knocked him out and shock had stopped his heart. The doctors had assured them that other than a few scars, there would be no lasting negative effects. 

Christopher had come and gone reluctantly, being assured by both Buck and Eddie that he could come back in the morning. The doctors said they would reevaluate Eddie’s condition the next morning and decide when he could go home. The nurses had made their last rounds to check his vitals, then left the two of them alone for a while.

“How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” he groaned. 

“I’m sorry,” Buck pouted. “Are the meds working?”

“Yeah, I’ve got the good stuff. Are you okay?”

“I probably won’t sleep tonight but I’m alright.”

“Now you know how I feel.”

“Why did you push me?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt. I would always rather it be me than you.”

“Self-sacrificing asshole,” he muttered.

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too.”

“C’mere.”

Eddie held his arms out and Buck wedged himself up next to him, trying not to press on any injuries. Hospital beds were not made for two grown men but they made it work with Buck halfway on top of Eddie, his head tucked against his neck.

“I’m right here. Get some rest,” Eddie whispered.

“You too.”

“I will. Goodnight Buck.”

“Goodnight Eddie.”

Buck waited until Eddie’s breath had evened out before relaxing. He didn’t sleep that night, lying with his head on Eddie’s chest, making sure his heart was still beating. He took comfort in the steady rhythm, a constant reminder that Eddie was alive and well. 


End file.
